The housing/casing of electronic devices, particularly those of portable electronic devices, is frequently subject to mechanical deformation due at least in part to its frequent contact with other objects (e.g., table, hand, ground, etc.). These devices, particularly the housing thereof, often need to have materials having high elasticity, at the same time being light weighed so as to be portable.